Approximately 110 Hours
by BelleIllumina
Summary: Aboard the Ship of Dreams, time stopped for the passengers and the crew. It was almost a mere fantasy. To Lola and each life there, it was a crossroad where you have so little time to pick.
1. Bon Voyage

_**Bon Voyage!**_

_April 10, 1912; 11:17 am_

"Well this doesn't look safe." The gigantic bulk of metal called the Titanic loomed like a big piece of grain to swarming ants. Seeing it real did change one's perspective of modern technology. Everything was moving. It was a cacophony of colors, smells and sounds. Women in wide brimmed hats. Cars honking and demanding way. Men in their satchels and bags running around to catch ride of the Ship of Dreams. It was definitely an experience, worth the advertisement and the news printed on newspapers.

"So what are we now, all dressed up and nowhere to go?" Lola shook herself when she felt Jean fuss in her arms. Kenna was the one that spoke, words tinted by a faint Irish brogue. Ten years in France had conditioned them to slowly lose the brogue, to be proper ladies of the French socialite circle enough to accompany Mary soon-to-be Valois. Lola couldn't help the sad smile that followed the realization. It was quite surreal, as she looked back to the memories and experiences they were blessed with. Who would've thought that they would find themselves here, boarding Titanic to go to America? If someone would tell her this ten years, nay, three years ago when the news of its construction ran rampant, she wouldn't believe it.

Fate really didn't like to be challenged, she learned that now.

"It still doesn't change the fact that it doesn't look safe. However big it is." Greer said from her other side. It was funny, Lola found, to be privy of such thoughts when they don't really have a choice. "No offense Lola, dear. I know Francis meant his best to buy us the tickets, and Bash was gracious enough to finally call his wife," A pointed look to Kenna who just smiled. "To join him in his newly established business, starting this whole adventure that just seemed too good to be true."

In all honesty, Lola shared Greer's sentiments about the ship. It was too big, and it reminded her of her Gran's adage about Icarus and aiming too high and too large. She wouldn't step back and flee though. What waited her back in France, even back in Scotland, would only be pain and sadness. This was already fleeing. Jean fussed in her arms again, making her focus on the present. Always forward, she had long decided. She pushed back an errant curl and stared back the Titanic. "Too late to go back now, don't you think? It isn't like something's waiting for us there."

"Come hell or high water, at least we are together." Lola still detected the suspicion Kenna's eyes hid. She nodded and forced her lips to a smile. There was no use looking back. The past was set to stone and they were here to find their own future. France had given them their share of experiences. England was a place Lola would want to stay longer, but the shadows were still foreboding. It was enough to make her move. The approaching noon didn't help them from the heat or from Jean's increased fussing. The faster they get into their cabin, the better it'll be.

She could feel, even in the silence, that she wasn't the only one disappointed that there were no windows. The sea air was heavy because it was combined with the heat of the ship and the coals. She wondered how the Third Class cabins would've fared. The White Line did boast better accommodations than others, so maybe this was just the whole leaving jitters.

"Lola? We were wondering if you would agree that the bottom bunk would be for you and Jean. I know it should be automatic but we all know that it isn't best to just assume."

She loved her friends for these little moments. A knowing of each other that was weaved to their very core. An understanding that had been settled long before they came to France or even meeting Mary and her family. "Thank you Kenna. That is perfectly fine. I don't know if I would like bumping my head in the mornings, however short this trip is going to be."

"The ceiling's not that low. Maybe if we were in a Third Class cabin that would be a problem. Who would take the couch?"

"Me. I'm not sure if I will be able to sleep with all the swaying. Reading would be a good alternative and the lamp is closer to the couch."

"Really Greer? You don't get seasick."

"Why Kenna, suddenly afraid of the ceiling?"

"No."

"Really?" Greer smirked and Kenna just raised a brow. "Don't tell me you've already found a handsome male to occupy your time during the voyage."

Kenna looked affronted, a hand to her chest and her eyes wide. "Greer! I am a married woman!"

"Not that admiring them stopped you before."

"And they're not stopping me now."

Greer chuckled. "Not that there's anything wrong with it."

Lola laughed and it wasn't long for the others to join. Jean felt the relaxed atmosphere, finally settled with an amused gurgle. "How about you switch places every day? Well, if you liked."

"Nah. Greer can have all her reading for all she want. Who knows, maybe she'll be the one to find a handsome male to occupy her time."

Greer rolled her eyes at this. "How about we get settled, and familiarize ourselves with the area. See how they boast such majestic ship? They even have maps of the floor layout in every room."

"Oh yes! Heaven help me I want to find where the pool is."

"Which is for first class passengers."

"Doesn't mean we cannot pass as one."

"Kenna."

"I'll behave. I'll behave."

It wasn't until three in the afternoon that the hype calmed down and a comfortable buzz blessed the ship. By then, they've changed to more comfortable clothes and Jean already had his nap. They also found their way to the dining area and the elevators. Kenna became acquainted to quite a number of stewards with their search for a way to go to the upper decks. They were definitely helpful with a few bats of eyelashes and pretty smiles. Most, definitely without. Lola took a deep breath the moment they were out and basking in sunlight. The sound of lapping waves calmed her and like before, she had a hunch that she's been through many voyages before any metal ships. She found it amusing that she needed to push Kenna and Greer away from her side just to let them explore. She could still picture their worried faces before dispersing.

"It is amazing that your child slept through the commotion." A man occupied the lounge chair beside her with a huff. "All the goodbyes and tears and shouting might've made me slightly deaf."

"No goodbyes of your own?" Lola shifted a dozing Jean to face the man, who was kind enough to keep his voice low. The man shook his head, dark locks fell across his equally dark eyes. "We are of similar situation then. As for my son, the trip here might've tired him out."

"Definitely different from my Hilena. The poor girl's been wailing her lungs out until a few minutes ago. We only got some rest when the kind Eleanor volunteered to watch over with my oldest son." Lola took note of the weary smile and bright eyes. It was definitely clear that the experience was trying, but it would be something untradeable. "Eleanor is our next door cabin neighbor. She said she was a governess. She should be with the second class, I say, being a British lady and a governess. The ticket isn't that expensive."

"But for a British lady alone in such a voyage, I understand why she chose to stay with the third class. One would need every coin when starting in a new land."

"You find many kind hearted folks among us. How about you Miss? Are you with your husband? To have no one to say goodbye to? Family with you?"

The pain was still fresh and it might've showed on her face.

"He didn't accompany you?"

"N-no. He didn't." It was easiest to agree, but the dark eyes that regarded her understood more than her words can explain.

He smiled. Gentler and without any trace of pity, but of admiration that made Lola feel empowered. He held out his hand and she was compelled to offer her own. Covered by both and feeling warmth travelling from the tips of her fingers to her heart, he gave it a squeeze. "You are one strong woman. Whatever reason you have to take this voyage, I pray your happiness to my God and that He share such prayer to your own."

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome." He squeezed her hand and let it go. "Do you know why we boarded the Titanic? Well, other than the start a new life."

"I guess it's to visit family?"

"Many of my family decided that a weddings on board the Ship of Dreams will be a good celebration." His grin was infectious, and she mirrored it. The thought of someone's happiness and determination in living life was inspiring. Here was Lola seeing this voyage as a sort of severance, and there are people who saw this voyage as a definite new start.

"That is amazing!" She laughed at the thought. "Who would be married?"

"How about you just come to the party? The whole third class deck will celebrate with us!"

"Lola!" She heard Kenna call and she tried not to jerk. She felt her presence halt as she didn't remove her gaze from the man.

"Oh, this is quite impolite of us." She chuckled, swaying Jean a little just to make sure Kenna's call didn't disturb him. "You've invited us to weddings and talked about families, but I didn't even introduce myself!"

Another laugh. "Oh miss, there are times when names are forgotten when souls call for old friends. It's not too late to rectify it," He turned to Kenna. "Would it?"

"No. I think not." Kenna smiled as well.

"Thank goodness for that."

"I am Ahmed. It's nice to meet you, Miss."

"A pleasure Mr. Ahmed. I am Lola, and this is my friend Kenna." Kenna gave a small curtsy and Ahmed bowed back. "This is Jean."

"Ah, a dear friend. How about I extend the invitation to Ms. Kenna as well. The more the merrier."

"What invitation? Lola, we just disappeared and you already garnered an invitation!"

"Kenna!" She hissed and raised a brow. "It's a wedding invitation."

"Oh dear!" Kenna faked a gasp and held her hand to her lips. "Wow."

"Kenna!"

Ahmed laughed, muffled behind a fist as he gave a pointed look to the still sleeping Jean in her arms. His eyes though, were really bright in amusement. "A-as much as I would feel blessed to be bonded to such a strong and beautiful woman as Miss Lola, I am faithful to my wife and two children."

"A pity."

She hissed again. "Kenna, stop it!"

Kenna blinked innocently. "Do extend the invitation to our other friend as well. She might've found something interesting to have not returned to us just yet. Would another person be too much?"

"The whole third class would be celebrating with us. If only the higher ups wouldn't be so stuck up then we'll invite them as well. From what I heard, they've planned a little party of their own too. Same time and date too. April 12th and a party that could well extend past midnight."

"And the second classes apparently don't like parties." Kenna sighed. "Why did we get those tickets?"

Ahmed chuckled, then stood up. "Well, you got invitations for a party. See you around."

A final bow and Ahmed was well on his way.

"You trust him?"

"Yes."

"You know you're not the one with best judgement."

"Don't make me wish Aylee's here."

Kenna's face sagged and whispered a sorry. The silence that followed was heavy. It stretched on as they just watched the clouds flee and the waves roll. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine being back in Scotland. The voices of her brothers and her parents' laughter. Their home by the sea with old towers and secret halls.

It wasn't until their trek to dinner that Greer joined them, a grim expression on her face. "France's claws won't even let us go without a final goodbye."


	2. Horizon

_April 10, 1912; 9:00 - 11:37 pm_

The demands of wealth were sometimes too tiring. The need to present and show off to maintain a reputation was dancing in a precipice to nothingness. It was a cycle always there. Narcisse knew he was proficient with this game.

He was getting bored though. He never thought he would get tired of how he needed to spend a good money just to let people know that he had found his newest bride to be, while building his name outside France. He found himself forcing to be impressed of Titanic when it docked. (It was big. Too big.) He knew the importance of sacrifice. Would he stop now, after getting this far?

No, but he definitely hoped that this trip would be more exciting than what he thought it would be.

"Are you sure you want to come?" It would be useless to ask, but Estelle had been jittery ever since they boarded. Whatever the rumours would tell, he was concerned of his wife to be, third as she was. "It wouldn't be a great trouble. If you would want us to stay home instead."

"We're already here Narcisse." She was still uneasy even with the false bravery. Uneasy of him. Uneasy of the arrangement. Uneasy of the room she was given even when it was of every comfort and of the far end opposite his. She would be uneasy in any form as long as he was there. The circumstances of their coming together wasn't the best, nor was it of love. The furnishings were too grand that it became plain to him now. "Let me unpack our belongings. I am sure you wouldn't find it entertaining enough, as much as Helene makes it fun."

She smiled, soft and shy, and he was reminded on why he chose her above the daring women that wanted to snag his eligibility. "I am sure you will find old friends."

"I hope we find new ones. I hope to see you smile more during this voyage. I would want nothing more than to see you happy." No lies and Estelle saw it, surprised of it, unsure of what to do with it. Narcisse cleared his throat and straightened, making sure that his smile was still true and sincere. Love might be absent, but he cared for her. Cared very much. "I will see you at dinner. Well... Our dinner. Thank goodness."

"Of course. Some quiet is most needed." He nodded at her statement before leaving.

Only to find that he had no idea where he wanted to go and what he wanted to do in such a place. He was tired yet restless, which wasn't the best combination. He started walking since it was better than just standing there creepy.

He started going down the elevators, ignoring the looks of the stewards and their clichéd line of thoughts. Level after level, he would make a roam of wherever he could without getting himself lost. When the heat was too much to bear, he started his ascent. In this big ship, it was so easy to feel so isolated. To ignore all and choose what you have. Here, there were so little care of titles. A look then you will be just another tale to be told or a speck of dust in busier days.

He noticed too late that he was forcing himself to relax, the higher the surface he went. Putting his guard up and making sure every smile was to charm. Whatever challenge he would be in, he would win. This was his norm. It was natural and it was surprising to realize the little things such as these.

The night sky was a wonder, that at least was a comfort. Narcisse walked close the railing. He looked out the looming darkness that seemed to swallow them whole. In the vast ocean, however big this ship was, it was but a miniscule amid all the blue. So small and so fragile. So cold. He took a deep cleansing breath and went over his plans on this ship again.

All revolved to the thought of establishing business abroad and getting more deals. Until the thought of the blonde woman in his quarters came to forefront. _Is marrying her the only way to save her? She wasn't weak nor disabled. She was limited though. _

He bristled in sudden thought. Estelle wouldn't prosper in France. The claws of Catherine de Medici would tear her apart before she could even go free. She would forever be in his protection and he knew the prospect was the cause of her unease. She has a kind heart and quiet strength, but she didn't have the fire to fight Medici's own. The Valois would target her to be a puppet or next enemy. Only for the fact that she looked weak and too pure for a child of an ex-business tycoon. Maybe it would work some way.

He pushed away. France should be far from his mind even for now. He could be the devil later. He turned to continue his trek in peace, hopefully. Which then quickly turned to disappointment when he realized that he was more intruder than performer.

"Did you forget anything from France, miss?" The woman in front of him was more ghost than human. The white dress she wore fitting the thought. Her fair skin was of the same colouring. She looked haunted too. She faced where France disappeared a few hours ago with her forehead creased. The ends of her plump lips pointed down and he was sure she gritted her teeth behind it. Her hands gripped the railing as either a lifeline to keep her steady, or a neck she wanted to snap. Maybe that was why he asked, to confirm that what stood before him was not a malevolent spirit. Or maybe, he was just bored.

"I brought too much." He was the one to blink, surprised at the sorrow in her voice and the soft smile that her frown turned to. She dropped her hands from the railing and turned away from the view. Not even once did she look at him, so intent to get away.

"We are in the middle of ocean." He subtly barred her way with an arm when she was to go past him. That seemed to snap her out of the haze she was in. Sorrow and anger turning to surprise and confusion. "Throw the unnecessary away."

"I would rather burn them." She met his gaze and he marvelled at it. Fire. Such beautiful blue fire.

"There is something alluring and destructive with fire." He didn't put his arm down. He watched as she looked at it like the neck she might be imagining before. "You can commission the help below."

"Thank you." She looked at him again. Her dark curls shadowed her expression for a moment. Her eyes held the same intensity that was highlighted by her fairness. "But no. Please let me pass."

"I am not stopping you." He found himself wanting her to stay. "I am only wishing your company for a bit longer."

"I don't even know you."

"And I thank my stars for that."

"You can thank your stars without me."

In a few moments, she was past him and all he could do was watch her leave.

He had to apologize to Estelle for being distracted during dinner to even be a good host. It would seem though that his fiancée had an inkling of what was happening. The smile she gave him at goodnight was no longer uneasy but of comforting. It unsettled him.

"Business time tomorrow?"

"I need to introduce you to perspective clients."

"Of course. Good night."

He had tossed and turned in his bed. Sleep evaded him like a plague and a sudden energy gripped him. It demanded action and he had no idea what such energy wanted. He had an idea of what caused it though. Rather, who. There was power in that beautiful woman. So far from Estelle's unsure and quiet strength. Far from Catherine's surety of her games. He swept a hand over his face and growled. His mind raced to unravel the mysterious woman, to determine all the layers she covered herself in. To figure out this honesty that she cloaked around her.

He needed a drink, better yet a smoke with the cold air against his face. _The room was too stuffy. _Clarity, or a semblance of it, came with a gust of cold air on his face. Thoughts fell into order.

_Eduard's letters._ He took a great inhale of the smoke and let it stay for a few moments. Let it burn his throat and lungs. He left the business to Eduard and trusted that he would be decisive enough to do what is must. Narcisse's only misgiving was that the boy was easy to rile and quick to lose his patience. His son was more dog than snake. The latter being the ideal. He wished that return wouldn't spell to intervening to some failed ploy the boy messed up on. His lips quirked to a small smile. Maybe he should stop seeing Eduard as a boy. He'd done well after all.

Another deep inhale. _Valois. _The game he'd been playing with said family was going a bit out of hand. More than anything, this was the biggest reservation he had when he boarded Titanic. Why he always asked Estelle if she really wanted to go. Her refusal would be the surest excuse and it wouldn't even tarnish the reputation he already had. Only cause a good stir with his concern to his fiancée over his other intentions. The elite world was a stage of performance with a dumb audience. Catherine and Henry wanted nothing more than own anything possible. For their name to be on every simple thing that they could find. With their arrangement with Scotland's biggest tycoon, they were sure set to reach out to the North. How would one make sure to not capsize when cruising with a gigantic ship? It was of great luck that they sent the Bastard son to America instead of the heir. Sebastian de Pontiers was no businessman. A diversion clear as daylight. "Now where is the spy? Unless..."

The smoke danced against the dark background. He could see before him the possibility that it would all fail, and what sort of gambling or blackmail was needed to make sure that he wouldn't fail. That the least he would encounter were mere drawbacks instead of drastic downfalls.

One irredeemable mistake and he would be losing one after another.

He couldn't lose. Could never buckle under the pressure he'd been bearing for so long. He took a long drag and exhaled.

"Vous êtes un ciel d'automne, pâle et êtes montés;" He slipped one hand in his pocket and fiddled with the lighter. He pulled it out and just flipped it one handed. "Mais toute la mer de tristesse dans mon sang"

_Margaret Brown._ He paused. That woman couldn't be underestimated. He could easily assume that she was another Catherine de Medici, but of the kinder sense. Assuming could only do so much though. He hoped that bringing Estelle to meet the woman during breakfast would work in his favor. Surely, there would be more talk with the younger men which he could also work with.

"Les montées et le reflux, laissent mes lèvres moroses," If he had anchor in the New World, then he could risk more with his game in France.

"Le sel avec la mémoire de l'inondation amère." Strong foundations that could endure whatever test. That would be his key to success.

He took another drag.

"Thanking your stars?" Only to be disturbed to a coughing fit by that question. He felt movement to his side, not too close, but the sudden movement was clear. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

The high and mighty Stephane Narcisse, coughing his lungs out because he was taken by surprise. It would've been a show to be enjoyed by a notable few. He could picture Catherine's smirk so clearly in his head. "Should I get some water?"

He raised his hand. "I'm fine." He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "This shouldn't be so big a ruckus."

She was in red this time, and she still looked like an apparition. There was a few moments of silence before he spoke again. "Miss."

The red looked like wine in the light of the ship. Her skin almost golden, but the porcelain so clearly there still. Her hair was in a messy bun, exposing her neck to the cold air. She would rather be in a different place than with him. That much was obvious. Another was that she wouldn't follow such line of thought unless direly needed. She was clearly determined to say her piece.

She did approach him in the first place.

He waited. He watched. "I'm sorry for surprising you and for my manner a few hours ago."

"Did you seek me out for this?"

"No." She hesitated. Her blue eyes jumped to a spot behind him before meeting his gaze once more. "I've seen you when I stepped out to the deck."

"And because it is the polite thing to do." He finished the thought for her. The anger was gone from her face and it was enough for him to rethink his first impression. She seemed to be the kind and good daughter type.

"Y-yes. That too." She turned to the ocean, giving him the view of the curve of her nape to admire. "Also, because I never thought I would meet you again so soon. You wouldn't even remember of such exchange by the morrow. You look like a busy man."

He wanted to tell her otherwise. Of how she plagued his mind out of the comfort of his bed. "No harm done. I tried to help where it is not needed. I wasn't the kindest one as well."

She nodded, looked at him, and smiled reservedly. "I will be going then."

"You didn't just come out here to say sorry. You said so yourself."

She paused for a moment, waiting. He turned to her fully. "You said so yourself. Why did you come out here?"

She considered him, and he could feel her gaze penetrating. He could almost hear the cogs in her head moving. Could also imagine the questions littering her mind about his intentions. "I couldn't sleep."

"Stay." He would consider the repercussions of such decision later. Right now, he would prefer her company over being alone. "Maybe we can start again?"

She settled beside him and held the rails. The silence was calmer this time. He found himself relieved that she was staying. There was no big damage if she went, that's a given. Narcisse was never one to miss an opportunity though. "The Eyes of Beauty, by Charles Baudelaire. I only caught the last line, but it is that poem, right?"

He hummed in agreement. Found the smile that stretched her plump lips to be quite charming in all its innocence. "It was my late wife's favorite poem. She said reciting something relaxes her. I took it into habit unknowingly. It does help charm the ladies at times."

A raised brow. He chuckled. "At times."

She simply shook her head at it. Her eyes dancing between amusement and annoyance. Questions danced at the tip of his tongue, too personal for a first meeting. He took a last drag and let it burn his lungs for a few moments. Then, exhaled. "Do you mind?"

She looked at his outstretched hand to the waters, cigar butt at the end. One. Two. Three. Four. "Pocket it."

And he did, grinning all the while.

"Is it so bad, to know you?" He heard her muse out loud, a curious look on her face.

"Many know me not by meeting, but by word of mouth." Without the cigar, he leaned to the railing and stared at her to occupy his thoughts. "And I know what those mouths say."

"Tell me your name then." Her brow was raised as a challenge with a fleeting smile to match.

"Stefane Narcisse." He watched as she absorbed the fact. Her expression turned seeking. The slight purse of her lips. The transition to recognition. That moment that the name clicked to something she definitely had heard before.

"Ah." An amused smile. Three nods and she looked out to the ocean again. "I see."

"What kind of gossip should I prove wrong to you?"

"Plenty." She glanced at him. (He would have called it a teasing glance or a luring one, but he was supposed to be a gentleman.) "You were a well mentioned name in the household before I left."

Now that made his working mind rush faster. For his name to be mentioned in a household, said household would either be part of the business industry or at least well knowledgeable of it. It would then depend on which part of the business the household was in. He wasn't just in one field, so to speak. It would also depend on how high up the ladder the household was for what type of gossip they would know.

"The Madame called you a snake, a liar and a thief. Among many things. The Monsieur, on the other hand, had the great wanting to either behead you or continue your partnership." She shrugged at that. It would seem the she was on the middle ground about such matter. Or, there was the great chance that she wanted to just not get involved. "There is one that's prevalent to the ladies and mothers. They call you a Bluebeard."

"Ah. That. Of course, it would be that." He shouldn't be surprised. She was a woman after all. Women and their whisperings about men would always be about eligibility and love lives.

"You don't need to prove it right or wrong though. I've learned much about 'proving' in France." She pushed away from the railing. "I doubt we would be crossing paths after this trip Monsieur Narcisse. Goodnight."

He watched her leave, she yawned at one point, and let her name still be a mystery. She said so herself, maybe it was better that way.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the delay. I don't really have a set schedule for my fic writing. Also, I am drafting out a fancomic series for Narnia. I've also had a downer of my writing. Being the worst critic of myself, I went to the usual "Hey, no one reads it anyway, why write?"**

**I am almost halfway chapter three after this. But it may take some more time.**

**Your reviews would help much. Thanks. **


End file.
